


ON THESE DAYS THAT FEEL LIKE YOU AND ME

by moominsmp3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Break Up, atsumu's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominsmp3/pseuds/moominsmp3
Summary: Atsumu reminisces.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	ON THESE DAYS THAT FEEL LIKE YOU AND ME

**Author's Note:**

> heartbreak anniversary- giveon

I remember the last note you left me, one on top of a plastic bag filled with food you knew I liked. I could tell it was overflowing with love, no matter how harsh the strokes of your writing were, or the sharp edge of your voice. Your love was a clear voice, a confrontation I was afraid of. I accepted it nonetheless. ‘Atsumu, make sure you eat and sleep.’ Sweet. That’s everything you were, yet I was the only one who could see— I was always the only one. 

Your first note to me in highschool was laced with a confession that I managed to catch by the last thread of the silk ribbon you threw me. A love letter in sorts, a relationship in the making, a love blossoming. I should have known it was coming with the way you took more time taping my fingers than Osamu’s, should’ve realized when you waited for me to finish practicing my sets until I had no energy left, and you let me lean on you for support on the way home. 

Sweet, I say, was the past. Upon sight of this letter, forward 7 years, no trace of it was found. Though, I’d say love was present. Love is always present with you. 

Your love was water throughout— transparent, calm, behaved. In days your hands would sweat and you would shake, your waters were stubborn, one I couldn’t swim past. But all of it was you, and you cherished and treasured me like no one else did, and that told me everything I needed to know about you. With your rough hands, you loved me soft and tender.

Your last note to me now, laced with yet another confession. I didn’t manage to catch the last thread of the silk ribbon you threw me this time, because you didn’t throw it. You took it with you and left, and I watched you. I watched you change from a love letter to just a simple cluster of words, with none of you poured in what you wrote to me, and I let you go. I should have known it was coming with the way you kissed me a second shorter each day, and the meals you made me no longer tasted like home, even if it was my favorite. 

The silk ribbon you threw me was generous. The last thread of an entire ribbon may seem like the last of what you could give, but that was only for the first. I inched closer, every millimeter of fabric I gripped on, the more I could see, the more I knew. As I came closer, so did the tips of my fingers, so did my cracked lips, so did my arms and my forehead, and my legs, and my thighs. You were a magnet I couldn’t detach myself from, and you accepted the whole of me, and you invited me into you as long as I held onto what you gave me. 

Until I let go.

**Author's Note:**

> this was me projecting  
> id like 2 say sorry that this was a messy short fic [cries] but its ok. :)  
> say hi @iwaijnmi twt


End file.
